


Stanley x Zero slash oneshots (Holes)

by DxTuraSxNpai



Category: Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTuraSxNpai/pseuds/DxTuraSxNpai
Summary: slash oneshots of the shovel boys





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of these during the school year and now it's summer so, forgive me if I don't update often.

Stanley gasped softly as he felt the boys hand touch his shoulders. The sun beat down on their faces as the boy looked up from his red baseball hat, a small smirk on his face. Zero was blushing red as he grumbled and pet the boys cheek.  
" Stop sitting there and looking all cute... " Zero said softly, squishing Stanley's cheeks. The boy could only laugh, ruffling Zeros curly hair with his free hand, using his other arm to wrap it around the boys back. He felt so warm around him. Zero made him feel so whole; not like the unluckiest guy in the whole world. He used to feel so insignificant and unlucky but now; staring into those beautiful dark chocolate-honey eyes, he felt his heart beat with a force that rivaled the gods thunder. His smile turning into a grin, he sat up and hugged Zero, chuckling with a cute ring in his voice. Zero squeaked and pressed his face into Stan's neck. If only the boy knew how much Zero cared for him. He was the center of his whole world, his galaxy. Nobody had ever loved him like Stan had, and it only made the heat and desire to be with him all the time burn hotter and higher until his feelings covered the short boy from head to toe. Stanley looked down at Zero, all red and in his neck. Pressing a few kisses down the side of his face, he finally stopped at his lips, only teasingly brushing his lips against the boys caramel pink ones, making Zero almost growl and kiss Stanley. The kiss wasn't rough; that was a facade. The kiss was passionate and soft, and it took Stanley to a whole new world; a whole new dimension. Only with Zero. The environment around him seemed to slip away into nothing; it felt so unreal. A universe of just him and Zero. Stanley quickly kissed back with a large grin on his face, his goofy teeth shining through as he continued to press pecks on Zero's face, laughing coming from the boy as they both fell down on the ground. They stared at each other, gazing at each other with admiration and care. Then, Stanley leaned down, kissing the boy once again.

So it really was love, they both thought.


	2. 2.

Hot tears spilled down the Egyptian boys face as his small fingers gripped onto Stanley. The taller boy just shushed him and held him close, petting his head gently and squeezing him to keep him calm. Zero let out a soundly sob, shaking slightly out of anger and pain. Stanley could understand, but it still pained him to see him like this. ZigZag had earlier embarrassed Zero by saying he couldn't read, and Zero had punched him and ran away.  
Stanley ran off with him and now they were here. In the tents, and Stanley was on the bed, letting Zero cry on his shoulder. Stanley wanted to protect him; a boiling feeling was in his stomach. He wanted to tell Zero how much he meant to him, he wanted to kiss him and hold him in the heat of the burning sun on Camp Green Lake, but Stanley was frozen in his spot.   
Collecting his thoughts, he lifted Zero's chin up with a gentle smile, wiping his tears away with his pointer finger.  
" Don't listen to them. You're a genius, Zero. An absolute genius. "  
Stanley thought. Was this love?  
All Zero did was smile weakly and lean forward, capturing Stanley's lips in a sweet kiss. His lips were chapped and dry from crying.

" Only a genius could love me. "


	3. 3.

Stanley smiled into the kiss, his rough fingers tangled in Zero's corkscrewed, curly hair. The angelic light pressure of one pair of coarse lips to another sent a euphoric wave of desire through the two boys. They were all alone on this beautiful mountain, nicknamed 'God's Thumb'. He pulled away from Zero, stroking the boys caramel skinned cheek gently. A ghost of a smile appeared on the boys full and plump lips. Oh god, how badly Stanley had wanted to kiss those lips.   
"C'mere.." Stanley said softly, Zero instantly complying by burying his face in Stanley's orange jumpsuit. The murky clouds of Texas desert passed overhead as Stanley pet Zero's head protectively.  
"You'll never be alone again. I'll never let that happen, Hector Zeroni."  
Zero only grinned.


	4. 4.

Shovels. Stars look like shovels.  
Stanley woke up to sobbing, his eyes shooting open. He sat up and looked over at Zero. The boy was hunched over, crying with his face in his hands. He curled up into a ball when he heard Stanley getting up.  
" Stanley- " Stanley waddled over to him and pulled Zero into a tight embrace. The smaller boy froze for a few seconds before hugging Stanley back, sobbing into his shoulder.   
" Zero.. " He mumbled, petting the boys head, frowning.   
" I miss her so much..! " Zero cried out, his voice cracking and his grip tightening on the taller's orange jumpsuit.   
" I know.. I know you miss her. You have me, though. I'm here for you, Hector. " The Zeroni boy's chin was lifted up, his eyes still watering and burning with tears.  
" ...I love you. " Zero spoke softly.   
" Don't leave me..! Please...? " Stanley shook his head with a gentle smile.   
" I could never leave you, and your cute face. I love you too, Hector Zeroni. " Stanley leaned forward and kissed the tears off his small boyfriends face. This caused Zero to smile and laugh, making them both fall and roll down on the ground. They stargazed for a few moments in silence before Zero spoke up.  
" These stars look like a shovel. "  
Stanley grinned mischeviously. " Your face looks like a shovel. A cute shovel. " Zero blushed, rolling over and burying his face in Stan's chest.  
" Awh, shuddup, man.. "


End file.
